lundbergancestryfandomcom-20200213-history
Jeduthan Day
Jeduthan Day was born in New Jersey in 1814. Mary Grimes was born in Ireland in 1824. She immigrated to the US as a teenager. She never learned to read or write. Jeduthan and Mary were married on August 14, 1848 in New Orleans, LA. They moved to Nebraska. They are buried in Humboldt Cemetery. Timeline Children Albert Day * Born in 1849 * Spouse: Elvia L. Sleight ** Born in 1867 * Children: ** Henry Jeduthan Day (1890) ** Albert Clare Day (1892) ** Annie May Day (1894) ** Mary Alice Day (1899) ** Sybil Wair Day (1902) ** Lethea Alvis Gladys Day (1906) Silas Brant Day * Born 1851 * Married c. 1880 * Died 1936 * Spouse: Mary ** Born c. 1860 in Illinois * Children: ** As of the 1900 Census, Silas and Mary had 10 children total, 9 living ** Cora Day [Spaulding] Mary Ann Day Murphy * Born 1854 * Died 1890 * Spouse: James A. Murphy ** Born in 1851 Jeduthan Day * Born in 1856 Elizabeth Day * Born in 1858 John Breese Day * Born 1860 * Died 1940 * Spouse: Laura Etta Thayer ** Born in 1868 * Children: ** Clifford Shaw Anthony Jeduthan Day * Born in 1862 Documents & Articles Genealogy Profiles FindAGrave.com * Jeduthan Day * Mary (Grimes) Day Ancestry.com * Mary Grimes FamilySearch.org * Mary Grimes Census 1850 US Federal Census * Main page: USFC 1850 Jeduthan Day * Louisiana * August 1, 1850 1860 US Federal Census * Main page: USFC 1860 Jeduthan Day * Delhi, Jersey County, Illinois * July, 1860 1870 US Federal Census * Main page: USFC 1870 Jeduthan Day * Jersey County, Illinois * July 15, 1870 1880 US Federal Census * Main page: USFC 1880 Jeduthan Day; Silas Day * June 7, 1880 * Ottercreek Township, Jersey County, Illinois * Mary cannot read or write * The two boys John and Anthony have been in school within the census year * Son Silas and his wife were recently married and they apparently live next door * Daughter Mary is also absent, presumably married 1900 US Federal Census * Main page: USFC 1900 Silas Day * June 13, 1900 * Richardson, NE * Mary is widowed and lives with her son Silas and his family * Unfortunately, the number of children and children living columns are left blank for Mary Newspaper Articles Mary Day obituary - The Humboldt Standard * November 29, 1901 * The Humboldt Standard, Vol. 20 Number 20 * (Original not yet found. Copied from online, RootsWeb.com) Died... Mrs. Mary Day, a pioneer settler of this vicinity died Monday at the house of her son, Silas, on the John Rothenberger farm four and one-half miles southeast of the city. She had been making her home with her children since the death of her husband who preceded her on February 25, 1895. She leaves four sons all of whom are grown, one in Wyoming, one in Arkansas and two in Nebraska. She was born in Tyrone County, Ireland, on May 8, 1816, which made her 85 years of age at the time of her death. Interment took place in the cemetery west of the city. Mary Day obituary - Omaha Daily Bee * Main page: Mary Grimes Day obituary * November 28, 1901 Mrs. Mary Day, Humboldt. HUMBOLDT, Neb., Nov. 27 - (Special.) - Mrs. Mary Day died yesterday at the home of her son, Silas Day, at the age of 85 years. Her husband died in 1895. She leaves four grown sons, two of whom live near here, one in Wyoming and one in Arkansas. Funeral services were today and interment was in the city cemetery. Military US Army Enlistment Register * Ancestry.com Marriage Index Illinois County Marriages - Silas Day and Mary Vanausdall * Ancestry.com "The Lives of Our Days" Main Page: "The Lives of Our Days" Sources Jeduthan Day Mary Grimes Category:People Category:Immigrants Category:Group S Ancestors Category:Generation 6